xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mal Summers-Worthington
Mal Summers-Worthington (b. ?) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. She is the daughter of Ben Summers-Worthington and Liv Johnson, and the granddaughter of Angel, Emma Summers, Cloak and Dagger. He is a member of the Generation X. She is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, and is a member of Team ?. HeShe primarily relies on her mastery of ninjutsu, with which he can both attack and defend in numerous manners. She is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in ?and was sorted into Slytherin House. She has proven to be a talented and powerful young wizard, and is particularly talented at ?. She is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with ?, and a bearer of the Crest of ?. Mal is a member of the Worthington family, the Summers family, the Grey family and the Bowen family. 'History' 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Mal is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Telekinesis: Mal possesses vast telekinetic abilities. Her abilities enable him to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radiusHer Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' She can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person's brain. *''Mind Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Mal may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Mal's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Mal is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Mal can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Mal does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Mal dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Mal possesses this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Mal possesses this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Mal Summers-Worthington is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of her biggest assets in battle. She is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Mal is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill she appears to have inherited from her Summers' ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Mal has spent most of her life as a ninja, a member of Team ? and being the fifth generation Summers; she has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Mal has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Due to her extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X, Mal is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multilingual: A gifted polyglot; Mal is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, and German; she has extensive knowledge of Russian, Italian and Portuguese. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to her ninja training, which also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Master Astral Combatant: Mal is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Peak Human Strength. Mal can lift (press) twice her weight easily. She engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As she is a Whitelighter, Mal is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Mal carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows her ? to digivolve. Digi-Tag and Crest: Mal carries her Digi-Tag along with her Crest of Love around her neck. This allows her ? to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Mal purchased an 11" (wood) wand with a (core) core in ?. 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:English Category:British Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Whitelighters Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Cheyarafim Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Assassin Order members Category:Slytherins Category:Grey Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Purple Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Worthington family Category:Johnson family Category:Bowen family Category:Single Characters Category:Shinobis Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Shirogane clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Category:Healers Category:House of Gambit